Mauvais
by Phobos-York
Summary: Sirius a vingt ans. Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix accompli, traqueur de mages noirs, sa vie n'as jamais été aussi satisfaisante. Elle se met à dégénérer le soir même où il recroise son ancien camarade de classe. Slash SS/SB, un jour.


Hé voilà... Première fic sur ce nouveau compte, et, je dois dire, pas mon projet le plus modeste. Je pense qu'elle fera une dizaine de chapitres, à la longueur encore indéterminée. Plus longs que le prologue néanmoins. Peut-être même une séquelle.

C'est donc un SS/SB. Je mets d'ailleurs un petit warning (double, d'ailleurs) cette fic est pleine de violence et d'immoralité et d'homophobie, temps de guerre obligent. Et y'aura ptet même des choses sexuelles qui vont y traîner. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, ainsi =).

**Mauvais**

Prologue

Un soleil de plomb. L'ai vibrait librement au dessus du macadam, lui-même quasiment en fusion, prêt à faire éclater ses premières bulles pétrolifères. Certains redoutaient que les calfats des toits se liquéfient et qu'il ne faille les refaire avant l'arrivée de l'automne et ses pluies. Londres était plongé dans un ralentissement caniculaire, apocalyptique. Le monde avait relégué ses activités à plus tard, et tous se contentaient de retourner leur graisse de temps à autre pour répartir leur cuisson de manière égale, biberonnant les assommantes émissions du dimanche après-midi, y recherchant la salvation sans grand espoir.

Tous, sauf un. Le craquement d'un transplanage déchira l'air immobile, et Sirius Black fut presque renversé par la vague de chaleur qui le gifla. Il arrivait d'un endroit délicieusement tempéré et délicieusement plus au nord.. La canicule était assez drôle à lire, sur papier, pourtant. Des photos de sorciers écarlates -bien que la Gazette soit en noir et blanc, cela crevait les yeux- tout entourés d'éventails magiques avaient alimenté son côté moqueur, juste un peu plus tôt.  
Exactement une heure avant de savoir qu'il allait devoir quitter l'écosse et revenir derechef dans le sud de la Grande-Bretagne, en fait. Bordel. La sueur lui montait incroyablement vite. Il se sentait citron en train de pourrir et se recouvrir à vitesse grand V de pénicilline.

Bien. Finir le job, vérifier la planque, et se casser. Se casser VITE. Vers une plage, une piscine, une patinoire, les bras aimants d'un bonhomme de neige. Voilà, tiens. Il irait à la montagne. Croiser un Mangemort ? Il emmerdait les Mangemorts, qu'ils viennent ! Et puis, aucun risque d'en voir. Ils devaient être bien trop occupés à éventer leur maître derrière les oreilles pour contrôler le taux de membres de l'ordre dans les stations de ski. Il irait en France. Dans les alpes.

Mordillant sa lèvre du bout des dents, le jeune Black considéra la bâtisse. Moins vieille qu'il ne l'imaginait. Moins ruinée. Un immeuble des années cinquante. Quatre étages. Supposément une cave. Très bien. Suffisait de remonter ses manches.

L'intérieur était sombre, renfermé. Plus personne ne devait vivre ici depuis des lustres... Ou personne n'y avait jamais habité, rectifia mentalement Sirius, constatant que le lavabo de la première salle de bain qu'il visita était encore tout enrubanné de sa jute de protection d'origine. La lumière soufflarde de sa baguette étirait démesurément les ombres sur les murs. Mais l'endroit restait désespérément vide, et suffisamment suffoquant pour que Sirius n'y reste pas trop longtemps. R.A.S. Mauvaise information, Dumbledore. Il n'y avait rien ici.

*

L'animagus réapparut pile a côté de James Potter, qui se déporta brusquement sur le côté avec un petit cri.

- Salut chérie, je suis rentré ! Gloussa, goguenard, son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce que c'est, des, aïe ! Des livres de décoration d'intérieur ?  
- Non. Des livres de contresorts, répondit obligeamment James, la voix hachée par les coups de livre qu'il s'amusait à assener, l'expression sérieuse.  
- Oh, je vois. Pourquoi tu me frappes avec ? T'aurais-je fait peur ?  
Il récolta un hululement.  
- Nooon ! C'est pour que tu apprennes à n'pas transplaner juste à côté de l'entrée, boooordel !  
- Aah, je vois. C'est juste une question de sécurité. Bien sûr. Donne moi ce livre !  
Leur joyeuse bataille se poursuivit jusqu'à l'intérieur du QG, que chacun d'eux essayait de rapatrier en même temps et à travers un cadre de porte trop petit pour les faire passer en même temps. Bien sur.

Un poignée d'heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans la largeur du lit de James -Sirius s'était fait inviter à rester chez eux pour la nuit-, le visage vers le plafond, et devisaient avec nostalgie de leurs années Poudlard. Ces derniers temps, c'était presque devenu un rituel. La menace devait être trop présente, au dehors, trop effrayante... Se souvenir des jours d'insouciance exorcisait un peu, chassait quelques instants la crainte trop prenante de perdre quelqu'un, de se faire blesser, de mourir..

- McGonnagall, soupira Sirius.  
- Hein ? VRAIMENT ?  
Enfin, a cet instant, ils ne semblaient plus spécialement penser à leur hypothétique mort prochaine, hum.  
- Comme prof la plus hot ? Carrément.  
- .. C'est vrai, t'as toujours aimé le style sévère. T'es un peu un chien dans l'âme, hein, Padfoot... Il te faut quelqu'un pour te crier dessus !  
- Humpf, va chier. Mais, heu... Je suppose que c'est un peu lié ouais. P'tet.  
- C'est pour ça, que, Snape...  
James s'était retourné vers son ami, un grand sourire plein de sous-entendus lui dévorant la face. L'autre maraudeur lui lança un regard perdu, imperméable à l'air ravi de James.  
- Dequoi ? Snape ? Heu... Pourquoi tu parles de Snape ? C'est lui ton prof le plus hot ? (depuis quand c'est un prof?)  
- …Mais nooon... Enfin, Padfoot.. T'peux me le dire, maintenant. ( Quoi ? Il est destiné a être prof. Et a mettre des retenues de cinq cent heures à faire en une journée. )  
- Mais heu te dire quoi ? ( Ouais, à l'école des Mangemorts. Pourquoi tu parles en aparté, Prongs?)

Le jeune Potter se força à arborer un air sérieux, repliant son bras sous son corps pour se redresser.  
- Bah que t'en pinçais pour lui. A Poudlard.  
- A-quoi ? Mais heu... Non !  
- Tu rougis !  
- Bien sûr que je rougis, tu m'as collé des images dégueulasses en tête, putain. C'est quoi ces divagations ?  
- Aucune. Tout le monde a remarqué... On a jamais osé te questionner. Voilà tout. Tu avoues, maintenant ?  
La prime surprise de Sirius laissait de plus en plus place à l'agacement. C'était quoi ces conneries ?  
- Non, j'avoue rien du tout. C'est des conneries !  
Un air peiné de James, une main qui passe dans les cheveux trop noirs de Potter, et... Un grand éclat de rire, précédant la disparition de son corps dans les draps.  
- Merde, autant pour ma grande révélation, Padfoot... Je te fais marcher ! De plus...  
Là, Sirius attendait le fraternel « qui pourrait vouloir de cet infâme [quelque chose de coloré] ? », rasséné.  
- De plus, si tu avais eu l'air attiré par ce mec, ça fait longtemps qu'on serait pu amis.  
Voilà, très jolie insulte, ça lui va très... Quoi ?  
- Oh, yeah, bien sur. Moi non plus j'aurais pas pu, tu sais... Déjà qu'avec Lily, c'était horrible... J'imagine si c'était à Snape que tu roulais des pelles toute la journée. Oh. Erk.  
- Ahah. T'es immonde.

Il y eut un long instant de flottement, chacun réfléchissant plus ou moins à l'horreur d'avoir un flirt avec une engeance serpentarde aux cheveux gras.  
- Sirius ?  
- Mwé ?  
- ...Je le pensais vraiment, hein. J'veux dire, ajouta James face au silence de son ami, si t'étais, hum... Sorti avec un... Un mec, bah, j'aurais eu du mal. J'me suis pas mal posé la question, à un moment...  
- Quand ça ?  
Sirius n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de poursuivre cette discussion. Elle prenait un tour qui le mettait mal à l'aise.  
- En 7ème année, après Noël.  
Oh. Oh. La fois où James l'avait évité pendant deux semaines au retour des fêtes. A cette époque, il ne lui en avait pas voulu, soupçonnant l'histoire de cœur avec une fille aléatoire... Il n'était pas sûr, la fête du nouvel an, l'avant-veille, avait été si alcoolisée qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Attends.  
- Septième année ? Après le week-end fantôme ?  
Le nom, c'était de lui. Encore en rapport avec son incapacité à se rappeler de la dite fin de semaine. Il reprit.  
- Le week-end fantôme dont t'as jamais voulu me donner les détails ? J'ai fait quoi ? J'ai dragué un mec ?

James hésitait. Il sur-enchérit.  
- J'ai _embrassé_ un mec ?  
- Hum...  
- James ?  
- T'as rien fait.  
- Bien sûr. J'ai Vingt ans, James. C'était y'a...  
Flottement.  
- Je sais pas, c'était y'a longtemps ! Plus de deux ans. Mets ton mouchoir dessus, et avoue. Avec qui j'ai couché ?  
- Avec personne, s'agita son meilleur ami, je t'aurais pas laissé faire. Mais ben, t'étais super... PROCHE d'Alan Bigby.  
- ...Oh ?  
- Tu PELLOTAIS Alan Bigby.  
Sirius farfouilla dans sa tignasse entre deux longueurs, le front bosselé de concentration. Il abandonna avec un geste désinvolte du poignet.  
- Oh. M'souviens pas.  
- Mais je sais que t'aurais jamais fait ça sciemment. D'accord ?

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit délicatement, révélant une Lily très très enceinte et aux yeux tout réduits de fatigue.  
- Sirius ? Ça ne t'embête pas si je te pique ton meilleur ami pour la nuit ? Je suis épuisée..  
L'animagus bondit hors du lit, saisissant la main de la future mère avec une galanterie caricaturale.  
- Certainement que non, chère madame, je me retire...  
- J'ai préparé ta chambre, va...  
- Merci, tu es un ange, Lily-blossom de mon cœur. James?  
- Oui, tu peux fouiller dans le frigo.

*

Il avait joué la carte de l'impassibilité et du chien fou. C'est ce qui lui réussissait le mieux. Et James n'avait pas été capable de déceler son trouble. Il l'avait bien caché. Mais à présent que Sirius était seul, tout seul dans la chambre d'amis, une tablette de chocolat dans les bras, il sentait son agacement ressurgir par à-coups, à mesure qu'il rembobinait la conversation. Il ne se sentait pas d'accord avec les propos des James. En fait, il en était très vexé. Son amitié avec Prongs ne tenait donc qu'à si peu ? Il n'était pas.. Hum, déviant. Et ne sympathisait même pas vraiment pour la cause. Il s'était fait draguer de trop nombreuses fois par cet affreux Pouffsouffle au cours de sa scolarité, pour que sa vision de l'homosexualité n'en soit pas biaisée. Alors savoir, juste maintenant, qu'il y a des années, James pensait de lui qu'il était.. Humpf.

Oh, et l'associer à Snape, c'était fin, ça aussi. Fin, spirituel, mignon. Du bout de sa baguette, il augmenta la puissance de l'hélice qu'il avait ensorcelé. Les nuits n'étaient pas plus fraîches que les jours... Snape. Il repensait à lui, parfois. Pas en bien, forcément... Il se demandait ce qu'il était devenu. Noir et martyrisé comme il l'était à Poudlard, il devait s'être fait Mangemort. C'était la seule voie possible lorsque l'on est du mauvais côté de la justice, n'est-ce pas ?  
Blotti dans ses draps, il se dit qu'une petite mise au point mentale, un checkpoint, était nécessaire.

Niveau études. Moui, moui, très bien... Sept ans à Poudlard, Pas eu ses ASPIC mais peu importe, il n'en avait juste pas eu envie... Était resté (bien heureusement) en contact avec les maraudeurs, vivait même à mi-temps chez l'un d'eux. Avait rejoint l'ordre du Phénix en même temps qu'eux, et se sentait enfin utile. Combattait des mages noirs... S'était débarrassé de sa famille un sacré bout de temps avant la fin de ses études, avait vécu chez James.. Moui, pas mal. Il pouvait donner Un B+ à sa vie, sans problème.

C'était bien. Il suivait souvent ce rituel, avant de s'endormir. Cela lui faisait l'effet de caresses répétées sur le haut de son crâne de chien. Il se sentait sombrer. Il avait oublié cette broutille.  
Il dormait.

Est-ce que Snape était content de sa vie ?

*

Nouveau jour. Nouvel endroit. Nouvelle maison suspectée de planquer des Mangemorts. … Comme si les fidèles du Lord Noir étaient ceux qui se cachaient. La grande majorité faisait léviter des gens, incendiait des maisons, asservissait des familles... Ceux-là n'étaient pas dur à trouver. Suffisait de se balader en plein jour avec un badge « je soutiens Dumbledore, et je sais où est son QG », pour se garantir une livraison spéciale de serviteurs des ténèbres tous frais.

La mission de Sirius était plus importante. Ces derniers temps, L'homme qui faisait régner la terreur sur la Grande-Bretagne avait divisé ses troupes, et planqué les meilleurs éléments aux quatre coin de l'île. L'Ordre avait eu vent de ce mouvement stratégique en capturant Bellardy, un petit gros un peu peureux dont la femme était une célèbre Mangemorte -enfin, juste Morte, à l'heure actuelle. Le sort qui l'avait tuée était même sorti de la baguette d'un Maraudeur. Petit fierté personnelle.- A présent, l'Animagus et quelques autres cherchaient très méthodiquement où ces super-partisans se cachaient. Ils en avaient dégoté un ou deux nids.  
C'est fou. Des nids. Comme les insectes.

La « maison du jour » n'attirait pas l'œil. De chaque côté de la longue rue s'étendait ses jumelles, à perte de vue. Sales, petites, étriquées. De fichus trous à rats. Ce qui différentiait cette maison des autres ? Sa signature magique. Quelque chose d'imperceptible lorsque l'on ne s'appelait pas Dumbledore, vraisemblablement. Sirius pensait d'ailleurs que cette histoire de trace magique était une invention pour les obliger à chercher. Allez savoir. Néanmoins, l'ambiance de la rue, très légèrement trop froide pour un pareil temps de canicule, suffit à alerter l'Animagus, sensible aux atmosphères. Plutôt que d'hurler à la mort, il se résigna à entrer, baguette levée devant lui, éteinte. Il n'osait pas donner cet avantage à l'adversaire, si adversaire il y avait. Le rez-de-chaussée révélait un spectacle édifiant. Le sol semblait de terre battue mêlée de vieux déchets, des piles de journaux moldus s'étaient érigées toutes seules autour d'un canapé de velours rouge défoncé et constellé d'auréoles sombres. En face, un gros carré de plastique muni d'une vitre étoilée prenait la poussière. La cuisine ne semblait pas beaucoup plus opérationnelle, encrassée depuis, dirions-nous, des millénaires. L'évier était entré en éruption et avait recouvert de gras à présent fossile quelques assiettes, une tasse, un cendrier. Des cafards s'égayaient sous les pas du sorcier avec un bruissement de velours affairé.  
Bonne couverture, faire croire qu'il n'y a personne. Rien de neuf qui ne traîne. Pas de bouteille qui ne soit pas repeinte d'un sfumato d'ancienneté. Aucune papier froissé encore blanc. L'étage devait être plus intéressant. Appuyant son poids très délicatement d'un pied à l'autre pour ne pas faire grincer les marches aux tommettes éclatées, il gravit l'escalier, avec une extrême lenteur.

Il y avait...Une forme tapie. Presque indécelable. Dans la pièce à côté. Certainement que des alarmes magiques retentissaient en ce moment-même dans la tête du Mangemort. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur... Il fallait qu'il frappe le premier. Un mouvement dans un coin sombre.  
- STUPEFIX !  
Il n'avait jamais aimé les sortilèges informulés. Une histoire de m'a-tu-vu.  
La forme s'écroula. Aucun rayon mortel ne jaillit, malgré qu'il ai révélé son emplacement. Le Mangemort devait être seul... C'était peu avisé... Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment a l'organisation habituelle des partisans du lord noir.

Redressé précautionneusement, il approcha du corps inconscient, blotti sous une table d'appoint. Un petit lumos allait lui annoncer s'il venait de Stupéfixer un dangereux partisan de magie noire ou une vénérable grand-mère effrayée.

Des traits jeunes, quoi que déjà sévères, un nez un peu fort. Et un soleil de cheveux luisants de saleté auréolant l'expression hargneuse du stupéfié.

- Snape ?


End file.
